My Advice?
by Empress and Protector
Summary: Just tell him. It's that simple, but when I'm not even sure what I'm feeling that's a bit harder. With an upcoming boss battle I'm worried about him and want, more than ever, to tell him. But as it turns out he already likes someone else. KiritoxKlein SLASH


**Author's note: So this ship is my SAO OTP right here, and it has so little love. It's very sad. So have some KiritoxKlein fluff. Lil sad at first but the end is cute. It's a one shot but I may add a chapter two that's a lil bit of a time jump for more fluff.**

**Disclaimer: If i owned anything these two would be canon.**

**Kirito's POV **

Klein, he was one of the first people I met in SAO. I'd known some of the beta testers but I was a solo player, even then. The first time I ever seriously thought about joining a guild was when Klein suggested I stay with him and his friends. Honestly I wanted to stay with Klein, he seemed like a good guy, but I needed to survive. I could do that without Klein.

It's been a year in this world, I'm starting to forget the other world. I try to remember my parents and my sister, my reason for fighting. It's getting harder though. Every passing day here is a day longer that I haven't seen them. Every day my reason for living changes from being them to being Klein. I'm not sure when it happened but eventually I started to worry about Klein during boss battles. I know full well that he's capable of keeping himself alive, yet I worry about him.

I'm not really experienced in love but, I'm pretty sure it's always described as exactly what I'm feeling. The incessant worry over him, butterflies in my stomach, I'm even starting to act nervously around him. I really shouldn't be so worried about this but I am. There's this worry in my gut of 'what if he finds out how I feel and hates me.'

I sigh and shake myself from my thoughts, brooding won't help anything. We've got a boss battle in a few days so everyone's getting ready. For Klein that means going on a date with some random girl, just so he'll have a nice memory to think of if he dies. At this very moment he's across the room, flirting with a purple haired girl. The tavern wasn't too busy but it was enough that I wouldn't be noticed on the edge of the room. Of course right now that would only lead to more brooding.

Klein must have been rejected because he turns away and walks over to me. "What's up with you kiddo? Too many date rejections?" he asks jokingly.

I shake my head. "No, just worried about the boss battle."

Klein chuckles "Don't worry about that. We've got the famous 'Black Swordsman' fighting with us." he says, hitting my arm lightly. I don't say anything in response, instead staring at the fire across the room. Klein frowns when he sees I'm still not very enthusiastic. "Hey, you okay? You're acting like something's really bothering you."

I debate what to say for a minute before finally saying "I...I said I was worried about the battle, but I'm more worried about the people who die in the boss battles."

He nods and looks at the ground for a moment. When he looks at me again he's a lot more serious than he normally is. "I try not to think about it. I do everything I can to keep my guild, and other friends, alive. I don't know how you can be alone so much. Don't you ever forget what reason you have to keep fighting?"

I look away from the fire to look at him. That pit in my stomach is in knots. "To be honest I did, for a while, forget what I was fighting for." I paused and looked away. "I figured it out again though."

He nods again. "What is it? A girlfriend, family?"

I grab my cup and take a drink, trying to fight the blush on my cheeks. He has to ask that doesn't he? "Uhh, well it's someone I'd like to be involved with."

Klein smirks "So, you've got your eyes on a girl. What's she like?"

Struggling not to choke on my drink I go on with the conversation. If I say I like a girl then maybe Klein won't suspect it's him who I like. "Well she's tall and has short, red hair. She's a big fan of MMOs, like stand in line for hours to get a new game, kind of fan."

His smirk grew "I think I like the sound of this girl. We'd be perfect together wouldn't you say?"

I glare at him, although I wasn't sure why. He didn't seem to suspect I'm talking about him, but he's also trying to steal himself from me. "I'm sure you'd love her." I say finally, looking around the room.

"Y'know when we get out of this, you should introduce me to her." he says.

"I'm not sure that would work out very well." I say, taking another gulp from my drink.

Klein frowns at me "Aww, but I'd get a new gamer friend and I could find out if she likes you. Seriously why not?"

"Uh um, it's complicated." I stammer, trying to hide behind my drink again.

His frown fades, changing to a confused look. "Wait, is this girl a guy? Is that why you're so nervous? Cause if it's a dude I've got no problems with that."

"Uh, yeah i-it's a guy." I say, trying to keep my voice level. That weird pit in my stomach is growing, I really should find an excuse to leave.

He nods "That's totally cool, I've been interested in a few guys in my time."

That makes me almost choke on my drink. "Wait, you're gay?"

Klein nods again. "Yeah, I just cover it up with all the flirting with girls. Most of the time I'm not even interested in them."

I set my drink down and gape at him in confusion. "Then why go out with them?"

He shrugs "Truth be told there's a guy here in SAO that I like but, he hasn't shown me any interest."

The pit in my stomach just got ten times worse. There's already someone he likes. "Well good luck with that, er him. You should just try telling him your feelings." I say, standing up. "I need to go get some rest."

He nods, "I'll give you the same advice. Neither of us will get anywhere if we wait around for a move that might not come from the other guy."

I nod and walk out of the tavern. I would follow my advice except the guy I like legitimately just told me he likes someone. Before I walk far enough to even get off the street I feel someone grab my arm and spin me around. My first instinct is to fight them off but they instantly have their arms around my waist, holding me against them. It's only when I look up at their face that I stop fighting. "K-Klein?"

He smiles nervously "Hi. I had something really charming to say but you're really cute when you're startled."

This time I can't hide the blush that covers my cheeks. "Uh Klein what are you doing?" I ask.

He smiles at me "Following your advice."

I swallow a lump in my throat "You...like...me?" I ask, not processing what he's saying.

Klein chuckles, seeming to loosen up a bit. "Yes. The guy I was talking about was you. After you left I realized the guy you described was a lot like me."

Biting my lip I nod and then wrap my arms around him, finally returning the affection he was giving me. "I never thought you'd actually like me."

He smiles and rests his chin on top of my head. "I told you a long time ago your real face was cute."

I try to bury my face in his chest to hide the blush. Thinking back to when we first split up he had said my face was cuter like this. I guess I just assumed he meant it in the way of I look like a little kid. "I didn't think you meant it like that." I said, though my words were muffled by his chest.

Klein pulled away slightly, just enough so that he could look at me again "I did. You really are a cute kid. Now what do you say to me buying you supper?"

I smile and nod "I'd like that."

"Good," he pauses to kiss the top of my head. "I didn't think you'd take to well to kidnapping." he says.

I laugh and shove him away playfully. "As if you're even capable of kidnapping me."

"You wanna bet?" he asks, making a grab at me.

Laughing I take off running down the street. "You're on old man!"


End file.
